Lie
by Yuuki Azusa
Summary: Sebuah kebohongan kecil yang dilontarkan Kise malah membawanya pada malapetaka./AoKise


"Aominecchi, aku hamil."

Ucapan Kise Ryouta di malam itu menjadi sambutan kepulangan Aomine Daiki. Aomine melongo. Ia merasa dirinya terlalu lelah karena seharian bekerja dan membuat pendengarannya sedikit bermasalah.

"Apa kau mabuk, Kise?" ujar Aomine masih dengan tampang bodohnya. Segera ia hempaskan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu yang empuk untuk sekedar menghilangkan penat.

"Tidak, Aominecchi. Aku serius. Apa kau tidak percaya padaku-ssu?" Kise berusaha meyakinkan, sedangkan Aomine membalasnya dengan tatapan aneh. Tatapan yang seakan-akan mengatakan _"Apa kau sedang membodohiku?"_

"Haha!" Aomine tertawa sarkas. Matanya memicing menatap Kise. "Apa kau menganggapku sebodoh itu sampai harus percaya pada lelucon garingmu itu? Cih, yang benar saja," ujar Aomine. Kise menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kau pikir aku sedang membuat lelucon, Aominecchi?"

"Ya. Apalagi memangnya? Lagipula, siapa juga yang mau percaya denganmu, Kise? Berhentilah berkhayal. Sebanyak apapun kita _melakukannya_ , kau tidak akan pernah bisa hamil. Kau laki-laki, tidak punya rahim."

"Tapi aku bisa buktikan kalau aku benar-benar hamil-ssu," Kise berujar mantap. Sebelah alis Aomine terangkat tanda tak percaya.

Kise mengeluarkan sesuatu yang ia simpan di saku celananya. Sebuah _test pack_ , dengan dua garis di layarnya. Positif. Kise positif hamil.

"Dari mana kau dapatkan benda ini, Kise? Ini pasti bukan milikmu kan?" tuduh Aomine.

"Ini milikku-ssu. Aku membelinya tadi sore di apotek. Apa dengan ini saja, kau masih belum bisa percaya padaku, Aominecchi?"

Kise masih terus berusaha meyakinkan Aomine. Aomine menatap lama Kise, hingga akhirnya ia bangkit dari sofa lalu mendorong Kise dengan kasar hingga Kise tersungkur ke sofa. Aomine berlalu meninggalkan Kise yang syok di ruang tamu.

"Tunggu! Kau mau kemana, Aominecchi?!" seru Kise. Ia tarik pergelangan tangan Aomine sebelum si empunya menjauh. Sayang, Aomine menepisnya.

Setelah meninggalkan tatapan tajam pada Kise, Aomine beranjak menuju kamarnya—dan Kise. Ia mengambil semua pakaiannya dan memasukkan ke dalam koper. Kise terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Aomine. Buru-buru ia menghentikannya.

"Tunggu-ssu! Jangan bilang kalau kau akan tetap pergi?" ujar Kise tak percaya.

"Ya, untuk apa aku terus bertahan dengan seorang pembohong murahan sepertimu," cibir Aomine.

Kise menggeleng. "Tidak, kau tidak boleh pergi-ssu. Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Aominecchi!"

"Mempertanggungjawabkan apa, hah?! _Test pack_ yang kau tunjukkan itu pasti palsu kan? Kau pasti mengambilnya dari orang lain."

"Tidak, aku tidak berbohong padamu, Aominecchi. Kumohon, percayalah padaku!"

Kise masih terus berusaha mencegah Aomine untuk pergi. Sayangnya, Aomine malah menghiraukannya.

"Minggir!" Aomine berujar dingin.

"Tidak! Kalau kau masih tetap ingin pergi, aku akan bunuh diri!"

Kise menunjukkan kesungguhan dan tekadnya dari wajahnya yang memerah dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari kedua mata emasnya. Namun, sekali lagi Aomine tetap menghiraukannya.

Aomine tetap berjalan ke luar apartemen, meninggalkan Kise yang terus-terusan berteriak ingin bunuh diri. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Aomine berujar dengan sangat dingin dan tatapan tajam yang siap membunuh Kise kapan saja.

"Mati saja, jalang."

Aomine memutuskan untuk menghabiskan malamnya di _night club_ sambil menegak tigal botol _wine_ untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

 **ooo**

 **Lie**

 **Yuuki Azusa present**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Rated : T semi M**

 **Genre : Horror, Romance.**

 _ **Based on Thai Horror Movie 11.12.13. Scary Holiday (part 11)**_

 **An AoKise Fanfcition**

 **Selamat membaca~**

 **ooo**

"Aomine. Oi, Aomine!"

Lamunan Aomine buyar begitu mendengar namanya berkali-kali diteriaki seseorang. Aomine menoleh ke arah kursi penumpang di belakang. Terlihat Kagami Taiga dan istrinya—Kagami Satsuki—menatapnya khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Dai-chan?" tanya Satsuki khawatir.

"Kalau kau mabuk, biar aku saja yang menyetir. Saat ini, kau sedang mempertaruhkan empat nyawa," omel Kagami.

Aomine mengusap wajahnya untuk menenangkan pikirannya sedikit. "Maafkan aku. Aku sedang tidak berkonsentrasi," ujar Aomine. Tiba-tiba, ia mengernyit.

"Tunggu, tadi kau bilang empat orang?"

Kagami mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Iya. Kau, aku, Satsuki, dan juga…" Kagami menatap istrinya sambil masih tersenyum. "…calon bayi kami."

Aomine melebarkan matanya tak percaya. "Apa kau hamil, Satsuki?"

Satsuki tersenyum malu-malu dengan rona merah tipis di wajahnya. "Um, begitulah."

Aomine ikutan sumringah. "Wah, selamat ya untuk kalian berdua. Senangnya sudah jadi orang tua. Kagami, kau harus bersikap lebih dewasa lagi. Jangan sampai kau melakukan hal yang bodoh di depan anakmu nanti."

Kagami cemberut mendengar ceramahan Aomine. "Tentu saja, bodoh."

Aomine tertawa melihatnya. Hingga akhirnya, ia menyadari sesuatu. "Apa Kise tau tentang kehamilanmu, Satsuki?"

"Um, ya. Kemarin baru saja kuberi tau. Lalu, Ki-chan tiba-tiba bilang ingin pinjam hasil _test pack-_ ku. Aku tidak tau untuk apa, tapi ku berikan saja."

Sesuai dugaan, Kise memang membohonginya. Aomine geram. Ingin sekali ia menghajar Kise sekarang.

" _Ne_ Aomine, sebaiknya kau segera pulang. Kise terus-terusan menghubungiku. Dia bilang dia khawatir padamu," ujar Kagami.

Sungguh, Aomine malas sekali mendengarnya. Ia juga sejujurnya tak mau pulang. Namun, masalah ini harus segera ia selesaikan. Ia harus memberi pelajaran pada Kise karena telah berani membohonginya. Aomine harus membuat mulut pemuda itu bungkam dan berhenti mengganggunya.

"Ah, tentu saja. Aku akan pulang malam ini.

 **ooo**

"Aominecchi! Akhirnya kau pulang juga! Aku senang sekali-ssu~" Kise berseru sambil menghampiri Aomine yang baru saja masuk ke dalam apartemen. Ingin sekali Kise memeluknya. Sayangnya, Aomine sudah terlanjur membencinya dan sama sekali tidak mau disentuh oleh Kise.

"Minggir! Jangan dekati aku!" ujar Aomine dingin. Ia menatap Kise jijik. "Dengar, aku kesini bukan untuk pulang. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Mulai detik ini, kau dan aku tak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi. Jadi, berhentilah menggangguku dan jangan pernah menghubungiku lagi. Paham!"

Mata indah milik Kise membelalak tak percaya mendengar ucapan Aomine. Seketika air mata kembali membanjiri wajah tampan plus cantiknya. Kise menggeleng kuat. Ia tidak mau Aomine pergi. Ia tidak bisa berpisah dengan Aomine.

"Tidak boleh-ssu! Kau tidak boleh pergi! Aominecchi, aku sangat mencintaimu!" ujar Kise.

Aomine menghampiri Kise sambil menatapnya datar. Tanpa emosi. Tak ada lagi harapan dan kepercayaan yang Aomine bisa berikan pada Kise. Kise sudah sangat membuatnya kecewa.

"Kalau kau memang mencintaiku, kenapa kau membohongiku?" ujar Aomine datar. Kise menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Aominecchi?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Kise!" Aomine membentak Kise kasar. Tangannya merogoh saku celana Kise, mengambil _test pack_ yang ternyata masih disimpan Kise disana.

" _Test pack_ ini milik Satsuki kan? Aku sudah tau semua dari Satsuki. Yang hamil itu Satsuki, bukan kau. Untuk apa kau membohongiku dengan sesuatu yang konyol seperti ini?!"

Aomine membanting kasar _test pack_ tersebut. Kise sendiri hanya bisa mematung melihat Aomine yang semarah itu padanya. Ia sudah tak bisa menjelaskan apa-apa lagi karena Aomine sudah mengetahui kebohongannya.

"Maafkan aku, Aominecchi. Aku terpaksa berbohong padamu-ssu. Aku tidak mau kau pergi meninggalkanku. Kumohon, jangan pergi." Kise memohon sambil menggenggam tangan Aomine erat yang segera ditepis Aomine dengan kasar.

"Maaf, Kise. Aku sudah tidak bisa bersamamu lagi." Aomine kembali menarik koper yang tadi dibawanya lalu beranjak pergi ke luar apartemen. Kise masih belum menyerah. Ia masih berusaha untuk mencegah Aomine pergi.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan benar-benar bunuh diri!" seru Kise. Aomine mendecih tanpa berniat untuk menatap Kise.

"Sejak tadi kau hanya menggertak saja. Kalau kau memang serius ingin bunuh diri, maka lakukanlah," ujar Aomine. Ia tersenyum miring. Aomine yakin sekali, Kise pasti tidak berani melakukannya.

"Baiklah, akan kubuktikan omonganku."

Aomine terkejut mendengar suara itu. Suara itu, itu suara Kise. Entah sejak kapan Kise sudah berada di pinggir balkon apartemen. Tepatnya, ia sedang duduk di besi pagar balkon. Padahal Aomine yakin sekali, barusan Kise masih berdiri sambil menangis di belakangnya.

Kise serius. Ia serius ingin melakukannya. Baik perkataan maupun ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan kesungguhannya. Sambil memberikan tatapan tajam terakhirnya pada Aomine, Kise mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya ke belakang, siap menerjunkan dirinya dari apartemen yang berada di lantai lima ini.

"O-oi, Kise! Tunggu! Jangan laku—"

BRAK!

Terlambat. Aomine terlambat menghentikan Kise. Tanggannya tak berhasil menggapainya. Kise terlanjur menerjunkan dirinya. Kise terbaring lemah tak bernyawa dengan tubuh bersimbah darah di atas aspal yang dingin.

Aomine gagal menyelamatkan Kise.

"Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin! Kenapa kau sebodoh ini, Kise?!" Aomine berseru, masih tak percaya. Ia segera melempar kopernya asal dan berlari menuj _elevator_ , hendak membereskan mayat Kise sebelum ada yang melihat. Namun, gerakannya tiba-tiba terhenti begitu ia melihat sosok yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang. Matanya kembali membelalak, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Tidak mungkin."

"Aominecchi, jika kau memaksa untuk tetap pergi, aku akan bunuh diri. Kuharap kau menyesalinya."

Itu Kise. Dengan pistol di tangan, ia tersenyum miring sambil menatap Aomine yang bengong. Kise mengarahkan pistolnya ke mulut, lalu menarik pelatuknya.

DOR!

Darah segar dari bagian belakang kepala Kise yang hancur memuncrat dan mengotori sprei hingga dinding. Selama satu menit, Aomine berhenti bernapas.

"Aaaaaaa!"

Aomine berteriak ketakutan. Ia berlari terbirit-birit lalu bersembunyi di dapur. Aomine tidak mengerti kenapa ia bersembunyi disana. Dirinya sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi.

Aomine tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jelas-jelas tadi ia melihat Kise bunuh diri dengan terjun dari balkon. Setelah itu, ia kembali melihat Kise bunuh diri dengan menembak dirinya sendiri. Aomine kehabisan akal. Ia merasa dirinya sudah gila.

 _Drrt! Drrt!_

Lampu gantung di dapur tiba-tiba berkedip. Aomine tau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres disana. Walaupun dirinya benar-benar ketakutan sekarang, rasa penasaran tak bisa menghentikan Aomine untuk tidak melihat ke arah lampu.

"Uwaaaaa!"

Benar saja. Sesuatu yang janggal yang sama sekali tak ingin dilihat Aomine ada di hadapannya. Ia kembali melihat Kise bunuh diri dengan menggantung dirinya sendiri . Aomine merangkak beberapa langkah ke belakang. Kedua kakinya lemas, tak mampu berdiri.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Kise bergerak. Gerakan aneh, seperti patah-patah. Kise seperti sedang mematahkan seluruh tulang di tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba saja, kepala Kise yang terikat tali di putar ke belakang hingga menimbulkan suara yang mengerikan. Kise menatap Aomine dengan kedua rongga mata yang kosong tanpa ada bola mata. Hanya darah segar yang terus mengalir dari sana. Dengan senyuman mengerikan, Kise mulai berkata.

"Aominecchi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi. Kau harus ikut denganku-ssu~"

Saat itu juga, Aomine kembali berteriak. Ia memaksa kedua kakinya untuk bergerak, lalu bersembunyi di dalam kamar mandi.

 **ooo**

Aomine tau, kamar mandi bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuk bersembunyi dari kejaran hantu. Apalagi dari banyak film dan cerita horor yang Aomine tau, kamar mandi adalah salah satu sarang para hantu. Sayangnya, Aomine tak punya pilihan lain. Tak ada satupun tempat yang aman di apartemennya ini untuk Aomine melindungi diri dari kejaran Kise yang sekarang sudah menjadi hantu. Lambat laun, Kise pasti akan menemukannya disini.

Aomine mengatur napasnya agar normal kembali setelah beberapa saat terengah-engah. Kelelahan karena berlari dan juga ketakutan. Setelah merasa dirinya cukup tenang, Aomine mengedarkan pandangan ke sekililing kamar mandi. Dalam hati, ia berharap tidak menemukan sosok Kise atau apapun yang berhubungan dengannya di dalam sini. Hampir saja Aomine ingin benapas lega, hingga matanya menangkap sesuatu yang ganjal di balik gorden transparan yang menutupi _bath up_. Ada sesuatu—tidak, bukan—seseorang disana. Dengan takut-takut, Aomine memberanikan tangannya untuk menarik gorden transparan tersebut dan melihat apa yang ada dibaliknya.

"UWA!"

Sekali lagi, Aomine kembali dikejutkan dengan sosok mayat Kise. Namun, berbeda dengan kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya, kali ini Kise sama sekali tak bergerak. Matanya terpejam erat. Tubuhnya kaku dan dingin. Tak ada hembusan napas yang keluar dari hidungnya dan tak ada detakan jantung di dalam dadanya. Sekujur tubuh Kise penuh luka sayatan. Baik itu di tangan, perut, dada, kaki, leher, dan kepala. Daripada bunuh diri, Kise lebih terlihat seperti dibunuh. Jika memang Kise yang melakukannya sendiri, hanya dengan luka sayatan pada urat nadi di tangannya saja atau satu luka tusukan di bagian perut pasti sudah membuatnya terbunuh. Tak perlu dengan luka sebanyak ini. Tak salah lagi, Kise benar-benar dibunuh. Tapi, siapa yang melakukannya?

Aomine menampar pipinya keras. Pipinya terasa sakit. Kali ini, Aomine yakin dirinya sedang tidak bermimpi. Aomine mengguncang tubuh Kise beberapa kali, memastikan pemuda itu masih hidup atau tidak. Setelah dirasa tubuh Kise benar-benar tidak bergerak, Aomine mengambil koper yang tadi dibawanya. Ia keluarkan semua isinya, lalu memasukkan tubuh Kise ke dalamnya. Setelah itu, Aomine membopong tas tersebut ke dalam mobilnya dan segera tancap gas. Ia harus segera membuang mayat Kise tanpa meninggalkan sedikit bukti apapun.

 **ooo**

Aomine tidak fokus. Ia hampir beberapa kali menabrak pengendara lain. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa semua ini terjadi padanya? Kenapa juga ia harus berhubungan dengan seseorang yang sangat merepotkan seperti Kise Ryouta. Kalau tau semuanya akan jadi begini, Aomine menyesal karena telah jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu.

Jalanan malam ini semakin sepi. Semakin hening. Hanya ada beberapa pengendara saja yang lewat. Aomine merasa tak masalah jika ia menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Aomine ingin segera mengakhiri semua ini.

"Aominecchi~"

DEG!

Suara yang sangat dikenali Aomine mendadak masuk ke dalam pendengarannya. Itu suara Kise. Aomine menoleh ke kanan, lalu ke kiri. Namun, tak ditemukannya keberadaan Kise dimanapun. Aomine menoleh ke belakang. Ia tatap kopernya yang penuh bercak darah disana-sini. Mayat Kise masih tersimpan baik di dalamnya. Aomine bernapas lega.

Aomine kembali menatap jalan. Ia terkejut ketika matanya menangkap sosok Kise yang tiba-tiba berdiri di tengah jalan. Aomine berusaha menghindar. Ia membanting stir dan menabrak pembatas jalan. Mobil Aomine terjun ke jurang.

 **ooo**

Aomine terbangun dengan sekujur tubuh terasa sakit luar biasa. Kedua mata biru lautnya dan hidungnya berusaha beradaptasi dengan pemandangan sekitar. Semuanya serba putih dan bau obat. Tak salah lagi, dirinya berada di rumah sakit.

Sejak kecelakaan itu, Aomine di rawat di rumah sakit. Ia sempat koma selama tiga minggu dan mengalami patah tulang di bagian kaki dan tangan kiri. Aomine tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada mayat Kise setelah kejadian itu. Mungkin sekarang sudah dikuburkan. Atau mungkin juga hilang, entahlah. Tak ada seorangpun dari pihak rumah sakit yang mengatakan kepadanya.

" _Aominecchi~"_

Aomine terbangun di suatu malam karena merasa ada yang tidak beres di sekitarnya. Ia mendengar Kise terus-terusan memanggil namanya. Aomine terus mencari-cari keberadaannya, namun nihil. Ia tak berhasil menemukannya.

Saat Aomine sedang kebingungan, ia merasa sesuatu yang dingin merayap di lehernya. Jari-jari yang pucat dengan kuku panjang dan tajam yang dicat warna hitam. Aomine terkejut bukan main saat kuku-kuku itu menancap di kulit lehernya.

"Aominecchi, kau harus ikut bersamaku-ssu~"

Pelakunya adalah Kise. Dengan tubuh yang tak seperti dulu—kini pucat dan terlihat menyeramkan. Ia terus mencekik Aomine dan membuat Aomine kesulitan bernapas.

"Akh!" Aomine berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan Kise dari lehernya. Setelah berhasil, Aomine berusaha melarikan diri dari Kise yang ternyata duduk di ranjangnya. Aomine terjatuh dari ranjak. Ia berlari dengan susah payah keluar dari kamarnya, menjauh dari Kise.

Aomine berharap ia tak lagi menemukan Kise setelah dirinya keluar dari kamarnya. Namun, rasanya mustahil. Kise terus mengikutinya kemanapun dirinya pergi. Kise terus mengejarnya dan tak membiarkan Aomine kabur.

Setelah berlari cukup lama, Aomine memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di ruang penyimpanan alat-alat rumah sakit. Aomine tau ini bukan pilihan yang tepat. Namun, ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Saat tengah berjalan menjauhi pintu, kakinya tak sengaja terpeleset sesuatu. Tubuhnya pun jatuh dan menabrak lemari besi tempat menyimpan jarum suntik.

"Arrggghhh!" Aomine teriak tertahan. Beberapa jarum suntik menancap pada tangan kirinya yang patah. Aomine ingin berteriak minta tolong, namun entah kenapa suaranya tak mau keluar. Lidahnya kelu, tenggorokannya kering. Suaranya tercekat.

Suara gaduh yang ditimbulkan dari lemari yang ditabrak oleh Aomine tadi membuat seorang perawat datang untuk memeriksa keadaan.

"Apayang terja—uwaaaa!" Perawat itu berteriak ketika matanya menangkap Aomine. Aomine baru ingin minta tolong, namun perawat itu terlanjur pergi ketakutan. Aomine tidak mengerti. Apa yang menyebabkan perawat itu takut padanya. Tidak, pasti bukan dirinya yang membuat perawat itu takut. Itu pasti—

"Kise."

—ya, Kise. Kise duduk di lampu gantung dan menjadikan lampu itu sebagai ayunan. Kise menatap Aomine tajam sambil tersenyum tajam.

"Aominecchi, cepatlah bangun~"

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Aomine harus kabur dari kejaran Kise.

 **ooo**

Aomine benar-benar sudah terjebak. Karena tidak tau harus kemana lagi, Aomine malah masuk ke sebuah kamar yang dihindarinya selama ini. Kamar mayat. Lebih buruknya lagi, ia terkunci. Aomine tersenyum pasrah. Tamat sudah riwayatnya.

"Aominecchi."

Suara itu lagi. Lagi-lagi Aomine harus berhadapan dengan Kise. Aomine berbalik pasrah. Ditatapnya Kise yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kise… maafkan aku…" ujarnya lirih, penuh penyesalan. Sungguh, Aomine menyesal karena tak dapat menyelamatkan Kise.

Tatapan Kise berubah sedih. "Aominecchi, kau harus bangun."

Aomine mengernyit tak mengerti. Ia menghampiri Kise yang semakin mundur menjauhi.

"Kise, apa maksudmu?"

Kise memberi isyarat agar Aomine membuka selimut yang menutupi mayat yang ada di sebelah kanan Kise. Aomine melakukannya. Di hadapannya, terbaring mayat Kise yang penuh bekas jahitan di setiap bagian tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam damai. Mayat Kise terlihat tak semengerikan sosok yang kini sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Bahkan walaupun sudah tak bernyawa, Kise masih tetap terlihat cantik di mata Aomine.

"Kise, kenapa kau memintaku untuk melihat mayatmu?" tanya Aomine. Kise menggeleng.

"Aku ingin kau melihat mayat yang ada disebelahnya," ujar Kise. Aomine kembali gagal paham. Memangnya mayat siapa yang ada di sebelah Kise.

Dengan ragu, Aomine membuka perlahan selimut penutup mayat yang menutupi sosok mayat di sebelah mayat Kise. Betapa terkejutnya dirinya ketika matanya menatap sosok mayat itu. Mayat itu adalah dirinya.

BRAK!

Aomine jatuh terduduk. Saat itu juga ia mengingat semuanya. Semua yang sudah ia lakukan dan sudah terjadi padanya. Pada hari itu, saat kecelakaan itu, Aomine sebenarnya sudah mati. Ia mati saat mobilnya jatuh ke jurang. Ia mati karena terluka parah dan kehabisan darah.

Memorinya mundur semakin jauh hingga hari dimana Kise mati. Kise mati bukan karena bunuh diri. Aomine-lah yang membunuhnya. Kise yang terus memaksanya untuk tinggal, menghalanginya untuk pergi. Aomine kehabisan kesabaran. Ia kalap. Ia menarik Kise ke kamar mandi dan tanpa sadar membunuhnya. Ia menusuk Kise berkali-kali di setiap bagian tubuhnya dengan pisau yang dibawanya. Ketika sadar, Kise telah mati. Berapa kalipun Aomine berteriak memohon agar Kise membuka matanya, Kise tak akan pernah bisa melakukannya. Kise tak akan kembali hidup lagi.

Aomine sudah menjadi hantu. Dia sama seperti Kise. Aomine sulit menerima kenyataan ini. Ia menggeleng kuat, berharap semua hanyalah mimpi.

Dari belakang, Kise memeluknya erat sambil berbisik lembut. "Aominecchi, sekarang kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku lagi. Kita akan terus bersama selamanya."

 **ooo**

Kagami Taiga menatap nanar dua nisan di hadapannya. Di sebelahnya, istrinya—Momoi Satsuki—terisak. Ia masih belum bisa menerima kedua sahabat yang disayanginya pergi dengan cara seperti.

"Mereka berdua benar-benar bodoh. Mereka malah memilih mengakhiri hidup seperti ini," lirih Kagami. Ia elus puncak kepala Satsuki lembut sambil menghimburnya.

"Satsuki, ayo kita pulang. Kau juga masih harus banyak istirahat."

Satsuki mengangguk. Kemudian, ia dan Kagami beranjak pergi meninggalkan pemakaman yang semakin sepi.

 **Tamat**

 **Ano… aku bingung mau ngomong apa. Fic ini ditulis iseng-iseng dan rencananya akan dibuat seperti versi filmnya. Cerita bagian 12 dan 13 akan menyusul dengan Kise sebagai karakter utamanya. Semoga kalian suka dengan fic AoKise buatanku ini. Tertarikkah untuk meninggalkan jejak?**


End file.
